Afflicted Heart
by Cutetyhil
Summary: Hilary have been crushing on a navy haired blader since long, yet couldnt acquire the courage for confessing..What if something all sudden untipped happens making them stick together forever..?Will it be an elation or bit desperation..? TYHIL ONESHOT..R&R!


**BEYBLADE**

 _ **AFFLICTED HEART**_

 **BY: CUTETYHIL**

 **A/n :** Hope this one shot gets moving and touching..The idea was just stuck in my mind and I couldn't wait writing it..Hope you really enjoy and like it..

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade but do owe the plotline..

( _Hilary's POV)_

I kinda feel the stars in clear blue sky as I heard those words, I could see his equally shocked face same as mine, it was like his jaw dropped and we stared at Grandpa really in shocked state.

While I was highly elated with convulsing sweet beats, I didn't know if he felt the same..It was the biggest surprise of the day.

 **I WAS BETHROTED TO TYSON!**

My dream coming true! I violently blushed and smiled proudly, but lasted short, when his face turned out to be of dismay and reluctance..I felt greatly upset. What was the use if he didn't want?

Well, you see, anyhow we got married and I never saw even a peck of happiness on his face. He even asked me once if I were happy, it was asked in a way like he felt I wasn't happy and I was definitely sure that he wasn't. So I just nodded.

He frankly confessed that he was over some other girl and he was madly in..with her..he even told me that I could live my life as I wish and could may find a true love like him and I needn't need to stick around him out of helplessness..He felt that I was equally irritated as he was..

I was really mollified and hurt.

How could my life be so cruel with me, so ruthless..

I smiled whenever he proudly went out with her, on dinner or date, "Enjoy. Bye" was all I tried say with a big heart. Days passed and I really got sick about it. I had a few tops and jeans that I bought before marriage and I thought to wear them now, but it was a foolish and pointless idea even to think about it!

I did all my work perfectly as a wife, make the best food I can for him, even completed his notes sometimes when he's out at date, wrap him with sheets in cold…talk to him as a friend when he is overjoyed about his girl friend..I maybe one of his understanding friends, or a good one, but never more than that..I never felt like I was his wife..just sticking around him stubbornly like him, out of helplessness…

One day as I was doing some shopping around, I saw them together, hanging out together, laughing and perhaps sweet talks and all

"I M SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU HAPPY" I sarcastically and mentally yelled and walked away..

Unknowingly I sobbed and sniveled violently in my room, breaking every object that I could see, and then finally when I was done.. **I evilly smiled,** and opened my desk, I EXPECTED, my pocket knife, but it wasn't there, I searched over and over but couldn't find it, so I ran into balcony looking down analyzing I'd surely die if I jump from here.. While I tried to climb the parapet wall and was ready to jump, and I slipped without accurate intention, I smiled heartily for one last time that my soul wont be punished from now on, when I felt a hand grabbing mine..

As I looked up, my gaze met with his, his red jacket fluttering in air as the wind rustled all around. I tried to free my hand but his one hand was enough to prevent me from shaking. He used his other hand to pull me up..

I got a sick aghast feeling..I freed my hand roughly from him,

"What's your problem?"

"What's wrong with you? What are you trying to do?" he asked softly.

"None of your business. I made your food, completed your notes and even folded some of your clothes!" I said rudely, " _What else you want?_ " I broke at the end; still my eyes down, at floor, but could feel the heat of my anger and the extreme cross and horrifying face of mine. I didn't care for whatever thought ran through his mind..

I was a bit moved when he lifted my chin by his fingers so that I perfectly looked into his eyes. I was sure that he was trying to read me, NOTHING ELSE. . .

I stared at those brown pools, never knowing when my eyes got filled, or when tears rolled down, but I just looked, just looked, nor did he wipe away any of those, but just sticked staring, without even a peck of change in his face's expressions.

. I don't know how I didn't felt any fear while tears kept rolling. . . waiting that, just once, at least once, in my lifetime, he may at least apologize me, for nothing he know, but that didn't happen, he just looked a me..purely in my eyes . . . _I thought that those sad eyes, gazing me, would never love me, just draining off my colour.._

I hiccupped as I slightly sniveled.

He left my chin and I turned in disgust, looking down.

I didn't felt weird as I started sobbing openly..

He dint even try asking me why did I- **SOBS** \- tried jumping..

HOW-H-O-W CO-UL-D BE SOMEONE SO RUDE AND HEARTLESS?

Slowly I felt him coming towards me and standing right in front of me..

" **DIE! IF YOU WANT, I DON'T CARE!** " HE SAID RUTHLESLY.

I looked up at him, in pure shock and dismay…I felt myself shattered at those words, I became numb. I moved back while he advanced with each tread towards me..

"NO! NOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled in pain, my voice at the highest pitch.

"GO AWAY! GO AWAY!" I shouted loudly, my voice box sure goin' to be sick.

I literally pushed him, but he balanced, at this point, I was sobbing loudest and getting a rage in my blood to kill him first before I die!...

My eyes fell on my pocket knife lying down. I quickly picked it and ran towards him, brisk trotting, clutching his wrist and stabbing it with my eyes tightly closed. He didn't moved, perhaps was just staring still at me..

When I opened my eyes, I could see the blood flowing scarlet over his hand…

I was traumatized and felt a strong maelstrom around and then when a sudden feeling of regret dawned upon me..

He still looks at me with that still, perhaps fiery eyes, not even bothering about the blood..I gapped and convulsed, violently fidgeting around and his intense stare drove me insane..

He walked towards me slowly that literally scared me, "Try again, you missed the vein."

I was numb at his words. The knife dropped from my hand and I looked at him real confused and lot of regret in my eyes..

I couldn't understand! What he wanted to prove? What were his intentions?

I sobbed silently as I wrapped a cloth over that wrist, never looking in his eyes, while his were yet at me, profound and unreadable..

….

At least after that, he never talked about his girl friend, never met her. I remember him speaking harshly at phone that he never want to see her face again, and that she had no place in his life..He never talked about what happened that that, never asked me why I tried to kill myself or him, never left me alone, never behave like he didn't like me…Nothing much like confessing, "I love you, really!", but at least wraps his arms around me when sleep beside me at night, brushes softly over my forehead occasionally, remember my birthday, and smiles personably, yet genuinely, when I look at him…. Then, at least, finally, there was no other girl in his life..

So, I just thought to move on, deepening the relation, leaving behind the worst of us…

 **A/n:** Okay, done, that's it…Hope you liked it… **I would heartily and greatly admire your valuable reviews..:)**


End file.
